


you're so foolish, but you're my beloved fool

by akubi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweaters, honestly, idk how to write gyuhao, idk how to write in general, im sorry for bad writing, k - Freeform, mention: drunk, really really dumb plot, title doesnt really make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akubi/pseuds/akubi
Summary: “Be... my fake boyfriend for the night?”“Are you implying we aren’t—“ Minghao did a full stop before he ended up saying it. Realizing what kind of blunder he would made if he were to finish that sentence, he blushed. Albeit while hiding his face by turning away from Mingyu. “Never mind..”





	you're so foolish, but you're my beloved fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minhoneyboysuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/gifts).



> hello this is my first attempt at writing gyuhao, i hope u like it <3
> 
> also made a doodle to go along with this fic for another secret santa for @ warmhaos on twitter, hope you all like it <333

 

"Kim Mingyu." There it is, there is the calling the full name move.  
  
Mingyu is doomed.  
  
Minghao looks sternly at him. A pair of red sweaters in hand. The ugly ones that's common for the holiday season, yes it has the Santa, socks, and reindeer trifecta motifs on them. "Could you explain the situation? Please."  
  
Mingyu has to admit even if he stands tall towering his friend by a few centimeters, Minghao looks intimidating when he is really mad. Mingyu felt like he is being scolded by the cafe manager he was part timing in for just 3 months. He scratches the back of his neck, looking away from Minghao's gaze. "Um, well, there's this buy a pair of couple sweaters and you could attend all you can eat Christmas party deal going on--"  
  
"So you spend 40$ for a pair of ugly ass sweaters."  
  
"Yes." Mingyu said, getting braver. He knew he wants to eat bbq beef on Christmas, especially when he is a broke college student and not going back home this winter. "In fact we also get a couple of santa hats."  
  
"God, Are YOU really making me to wear this for Christmas Mingyu?!" Minghao streches the sweater dramatically. The fashion police in him alarming in red and blue. "I fucking hate this kind of sweater, they are called UGLY for a reason!"  
  
"I know but beef, Minghao! Free korean BBQ just for wearing this dumb sweater and going out with me as fake couple for a few hours, this will be worth it!" Mingyu screams as he practically kneels and hugs Minghao’s slender legs.

 

Minghao’s jaw drops open, agape.

“You want me to what?”

 

“Wear this dumb sweater with me?” Mingyu perks up with a puppy eyes knowing that if Minghao were to ask for the second time it usually means he would take the offer.

 

“No, the last part dumb ass.” The chinese born and raised looks at Mingyu straight in the eyes. The latter though unwavered through the sheer determination to eat free meat tonight.

 

“Be... my fake boyfriend for the night?”

 

“Are you implying we aren’t—“ Minghao did a full stop before he ended up saying it. Realizing what kind of blunder he would made if he were to finish that sentence, he blushed. Albeit while hiding his face by turning away from Mingyu. “Never mind..”

 

“So? Will you come?” That puppy eyes again. Minghao is really weak to that when Mingyu did it. It’s almost like his pride has been melted away by him.

 

“Sure.”

Minghao’s answer was short and small but it was enough confirmation to make Mingyu jumped and yells loudly in their small shared apartement.

At least Mingyu is mindful enough not to jump so high that he hit his head on the low ceiling.

.

Minghao is pleasantly surprised with the buffet. The party was held on a new K BBQ restaurant as an opening promotion, the place was neat and lit with a lot of little dome shaped lanterns. The meat was limited per table but they can tell that it isn’t that cheap of a quality.

Minghao honestly thought the fake dating part Mingyu said was over exaggerated since they had been around for 15 minutes and just chilling like they usually do when eating out together. Maybe a little hand holding when they both first arrive, but nothing too much. Maybe also because for the past couple of months, it's more or less like this with Mingyu.

"Mingyu, do you remember about-" Minghao was about to asked his 'date' when a loud cheery voice cuts him off.

 

_It was really not a big deal, this is just like eating out with Mingyu._

_It's just the usual_.

 

Until...

 

“Hello, attention to all of our guests tonight, we would like to held a mini contest!” One of the server with huge smile and equally huge cheekbones said cheerfully with holding a big cutout logo of the restaurant standing in front of a mistletoe patterned background.

 

_Uhh_

Minghao smells danger.

“We would like you, couples, to do a kissing pose with our restaurant logo!~ The most creative, iconic, couple will win 2 more portion!” The announcer adds, “It can be any kind of kiss, just be as creative as you can be!”

 

Minghao turns to the taller man sitting beside him.

To his surprise, Mingyu is more nervous looking than he is right now. His eyes looks.. blank as if he just stared into a ghost. While Minghao wasn’t exactly ready for this either, something in Mingyu’s face raises the urge to tease him.

 

_I guess we can approach this problem the other way around._

 

“Well?”

 

Minghao’s eyebrows raised, he asked with a smirk.

 

“Well, w- well, what—“ Mingyu's stutters just sounds as dumb as they are cute. The meat he had on his chopsticks nearly falls to his lap if not for Minghao to grab it with his chopsticks.

 

“Shall we do the couple kiss photo contest right now?” Minghao asked while eating the meat he caught from Mingyu. Chopsticks pointing at the banner with some people lined up for the photo. Their eyes glanced over the couple that are doing the photo contest right now; most people are doing cute small peck on the cheek. Some did kiss on the forehead. Some are.. well, just do a complete PDA with a french kiss. That PDA pair is especially loud after the session, the guy wearing cat ears headband complained to his boyfriend while saying, ‘you said only a peck, liar!’.

 

Minghao looks patiently at Mingyu.

He is waiting. Staring at the taller male long and good, as part of him want to tease Mingyu down to the bone today.

 

After all it’s all due Mingyu’s foolishness that they ended up in this situation.

“Uhh, are you sure about this, Hao?”

 

“We are bound to do it anyway, it’s obligatory.” Minghao answered as he pulled Mingyu to line up with the rest of the couples.

 

“R-Right,” Mingyu reluctantly follows. "Uhh, are you really fine with this? We could just you know do a hand kiss?"

"Don't you want the free meat portion? Better go all out aren't we? It's just a kiss after all."

It’s only time until they both reach the booth. One after another the couples are doing a cute romantic pose for the camera and leaving. One after another and they just a step away from the banner. It’s just a peck, or maybe a kiss.

"It's not just a kiss.." Mingyu mumbled to himself, unfinished thought remains in his head. _'if it's with you_.. _I...'_

It shouldn’t have mattered but for some reason Mingyu is not willing to fake this one. Maybe a romanticist in him insist that making Minghao to do a romantic kiss with him on the basis of getting free food isn't at all moral. He was foolish to think that he was fine with status quo with Minghao. He was afraid being rejected by his best friend, so he held back.

Ultimately maybe without this dumb sweater KBBQ date deals, it would took him longer to confess.

 

But he has been a fool for too long.

So he grabbed Minghao’s hand before they stepped into the front of the banner.

 

“Hao!"

 

"Minghao!” He said loud enough to draw attention from the guests and staffs beside him. Mingyu hold Minghao’s hand tightly bringing them together, closer. “I love you, please date me for real.”

 “Huh?”

 

Minghao half smiled, remembering that this was actually the second time he heard Mingyu said that line. Almost scoffing at the confession, Minghao grabs the taller male’s face, cupping his face slightly making the lips juts out. Minghao cooed at him. “Mingyu,”

 

“Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu.”

 

Minghao called out to him again and again as if trying to remind him of something. His gaze was gentle, washes over Mingyu’s face with warmth like those faint sunlights filtered through a forest. But it was inevitably, partly teasing. “Mingyu, do you really not remembering anything?"

"Remember what?"

 

"God, you were drunk back then, weren’t you?”

“Back— What back then?!” The taller man’s face blushed in Minghao’s cupping hands. But then the only time he remembered about being drunk with Minghao was on the end of Summer break. Mingyu remembered about getting so drunk that he didn’t remember anything but a massive headache the next morning. “Oh, shit. Did I—“

 

“Wanna know my answer back then?” Minghao smirked. He snaked his arms around the taller male’s neck and pull Mingyu closer. He walked backwards until Minghao hits the banner behind him and pulled Mingyu for a kiss. It was a deep, but short kiss. As much as Minghao wanted to eat Mingyu’s face, he still hates PDA. “I said yes obviously.”

 

The camera flashes and the servers’ cheering them are enough signal for Minghao to drags his giant boyfriend away from the huge spotlight they put themselves on.

“What— wait,” Mingyu’s dumbfounded face is killing him, Minghao drags him away from the booth to let the next pairing be—albeit they are also cooing Mingyu and Minghao as they goes. “So are you saying you thought we have been dating for 5 months—“

 

"Well I thought so because you confessed to me and I said yes. I don't just ask random friend for a wine date, you know?"

 

"Wh-- We don't even do anything romantic! We were just drinking and reading book in a lounge!"

 

“I hate PDA Kim Mingyu and we only hangs out in public places.”

 

“THOSE DOESN’T COUNT AS DATES, WE DIDN’T EVEN KISS ONCE AT HOME!” Mingyu protested again, too oud for their own good which lands him a light smack and laughter from surrounding couples.

 

“Well, I thought you’re the one that loves to initiates those?” Minghao winked. He half smiled while looping his arms around Mingyu. “This whole thing is fucking stupid Kim Mingyu, but I love your stupid ass.”

 

Mingyu sighed, “stop making fun of me.” He kissed the side of Minghao’s face softly. "I love you Xu Minghao, you devilish prick." 

Their forehead stays glued together for a while. Mingyu whispers into their small quiet space. “Next time please tell me if I did something stupid while being drunk.”

 

“Oh, trust me I won’t let you be drunk without any supervising.”

 

 _You're my beloved fool after all_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry that the plot is literally that stupid asjdhakjh i tried, but yea i hope u like it


End file.
